pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Archive 2
Congrats You're officially a PvXwiki sysop! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:49, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Yay! (Btw, needs archive soon o-o) [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 00:50, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::Gratz.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:52, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::Congratulations, now go delete some of that stuff you just finished tagging. :P Lord Belar 00:56, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::/agree ^_^ Also, congratulations on becoming a sysop and such. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:07, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Nice job wizard!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:08, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Bah, it was in the bag. :P -- Armond Warblade 01:13, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Congratz! '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 01:42, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Now you can actually delete things instead of placing tags! Congrats! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:45, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :More RC spam! Yay! Lord Belar 01:47, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::Olympics:DE vs Skuld, most deletes in 1 hour or fastest to delete 100 pages. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:11, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks, guys ^_^ And now, it's time for some target practice :D -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:17, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Bring a shotgun. :) Lord Belar 04:18, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Nice to see you're making use of some of the tools. Keep up the good work. — [[User:Rapta|'''Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 04:52, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Oh noes.. Now all my rune-suicide builds = autofail. T_T Why can't we get a Sysop who believes 5 Superior runes are beneficial to a Melee toon?! Haha.. Bleh. Maybe I'll get around to fixing up my BuildPage, now that someone who pays some attention to it is a sysop. And I might wanna get around to that mass-submit... yeah. Anyway, CONGRATS. You deserve it. Maybe just a little less than Tycn deserved his. Only because he's Australian, and we all know there's only one nationality that hates GWBush more than French and Americans, and that's the Aussies. Once again, I'm off track. Have fun sending my builds to the fiery pit that is that which exists past the deletion button. cedave( _buildpage) 07:09, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Congratulations ^^ Tycn 10:22, 25 October 2007 (CEST) I'm a bit late but congrats anyways! [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 12:17, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be as helpful to everyone else as you have been to me. Unreal Havoc 17:51, 25 October 2007 (CEST) In real life he has already started considering protecting talk pages to make people stop talking and banning problematic people O.o Lol, /clap anyway eric :); :Oops, in wiki you don't end a line with a semicolon. I knew that. 71.31.151.96 22:30, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::Michael, stop trying to program the wiki in C++. It doesn't have the right compiler :P ::But anyway, the story behind that is: I'm in History In Film. It's an easy class, so all of the stupid jockasses take it so they get a credit for watching movies. But it takes them a really long time to shut up after the movie starts. So I found myself thinking, ''You know, if this was pvx I could protect the talk page and '''make' them shut up.'' Though the banhammer would probably be more effective :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:20, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :::TRES EPIC. -- Armond Warblade 17:30, 26 October 2007 (CEST) I knew you'd go far, wizardboy. Total congrats, you will be a credit to us. 17:05, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :and btw i've been wtb guild for a while now. is yours good? 17:10, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::: Protect talk pages irl. See, now I wanna see the movie thing on wiki. A page protected for reason of "Shh, the movie started morons." єяøהħ 19:05, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Grats on the promotion, bro. Now you are stuck with dealing with mindless pricks...like me. Good luck! :-D - Lord Xivor 20:46, 26 October 2007 (CEST) : Had to anyways, but now has the ability to FORCE them to stfu. єяøהħ 20:48, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats Wizardboy! (lol thanks for moving all those builds of mine to Trash :p) LavaEdge324 06:38, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Wizardboy is once again on his rampage! Posting Abandoned tags on 100 builds :p. (This page needs archive btw). [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:40, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :Wizardboy makes recent changes need archive. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:41, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Congrats mate! [[Image:Ibreaktoilets_Signature.jpg|User:Ibreaktoilets[[User:Woefpoef|'Woefpoef']]]] 13:28, 28 October 2007 (CET) Lol -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:53, 28 October 2007 (CET) :How big is your monitor? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:59, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Very. To be more specific, it's a 20-inch monitor and the resolution is set at 1600 x 1200.-- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:00, 28 October 2007 (CET) OMG Rapta keep messing about with a MM build I posted up earlier. Some of us came to an agreement to post it on the general N/Any MM page as a variant for PVE and he just removed it without even discussing it first. He's continously doing this today with builds I post and pissing me off to be quite frank. [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:36, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Can you give me a link to the build? Not using the show preview button makes your contribs pretty hard to navigate, and I'm not sure which one you're talking about. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:41, 28 October 2007 (CET) Build:N/any Minion Master The original build I wanted to make as a variant by another user and Rapta keeps deleting it from the variants section.[[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:48, 28 October 2007 (CET) :While we're at it, try not to break 1RV. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:52, 28 October 2007 (CET) :(Conflict)Wizard, look at rapta's talk/archive... I'm not sure which, but it's already under variants on that build. We don't need an example. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:53, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Unreal, Rapta left in the Consider using mystic regeneration as a variant note there. What he's saying is that we don't need the whole N/D bar to show up, which I would agree with. You could change the note to say something like Consider using mystic regeneration as a variant, in which case using more enchantments (such as Infuse condition and Dark Bond) would be advisable. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:57, 28 October 2007 (CET) But the point is it requires slightly different usage which was why I wanted to represent that in the skill bar. I originaly wanted to try and get it vetted as a staple MM as it's the better MM to use. This site is supposed to showcase the best builds right? If a build is superior to another then it should be known? For general PVE I feel that version is better than the original bar posted. [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:04, 28 October 2007 (CET) :The key word there is "slightly". It's not significant enough to be in its own page, to warrant its own bar. It's a variant of what people already consider to be a good build. If we simply let everyone post their own variant bar that "they think is very awesome" then each page would be loaded with explanations and skill charts and attribute charts. That's the exact type of thing we don't want. Again, the point that "you think it's better" makes no difference. If you hate the current build so much, vote and post a comment and rating that reflects your opinion (provided it's supported by fact). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:08, 28 October 2007 (CET) So the better survivability offered doesn't warrant it? It tramples all over the main build! Why do you think no one uses the main build in AB? Better survivability. I opened a discussion for it on the MM page, lets carry this on there shall we? [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:12, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Because it's not an AB build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:31, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Rapta - are you seriously saying that an MM is not a viable option in AB? I've been campaigning to have that build changed for forever - it's pretty damn horrible, to be honest. In fact, it performs less adequately under all circumstances than all of the variants, and its only advantage over them is the fact that you don't need a secondary. -- Armond Warblade 18:55, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::We need Guide:Minion Mastery. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 22:45, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::"PvE MM Guide: Flesh Golem > Aura of the Lich. PvP MM Guide: Aura of the Lich > Flesh Golem." I think that's about the general idea. Oh.. and "Rt + Summon Spirits > MM" or, imo at least. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:05, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::We need more guides like this: User:Viet/Critical Scythe Guide. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 23:07, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::*Edit conflict* /agree Except Critical Scythe builds have their place in some PvE. Anyway, MMs in AB need to just not be there, simply because of people like me who take Consume Corpse on their Assacasters and exploit everything within compass range. ^_^ Besides that, definitely /agree with Viet. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:19, 28 October 2007 (CET) We need Guide:Minion Mastery. I'll start work on that if you like? Because it's not an AB build. for the umpteenth friggin time, my build was a PVE MM not an AB one, not that it matters now. Unreal Havoc 23:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Erm.. you realize that we're talking about MMing in general at this point, not criticizing your build, or whatever? I'm sure if any of us wanted to do that, we'd just go to the build's talk page, rather than making Wizard's talk page wtb Archive soon, again. And.. well, that's a start to the guide. Now we just need information.. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:23, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Are you implying that spamming his talk page is a bad thing? Lets see if he can set the new record! Only...30 some archives to go :P 71.31.151.96 02:27, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Well, I could copy and paste the full text of the official United States Annual Expenditures. That would probably need 3 x Archive. But.. I think I might get the banhammer for that one. I know! Before I paste it, I'll just find/replace all "United States" with "PvXwiki." Except then the internets might kill us for being so 1337, and the hax0rz would want our money. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:44, 29 October 2007 (CET) Server crash So Ben and I were discussing changes to Template:Untested-Trial, and we're both heading out for dinner. I'm hitting the save button. If there's any SQL errors (happens when you make a change to a template used on more than a hundred pages sometimes), you are now the admin on the site with the best chance of figuring out what they mean and fixing them if possible. Good luck! :D -- Armond Warblade 01:14, 1 November 2007 (CET) :If someone could let me know how to find SQL errors, I could probably lend a hand at cleaning up the mess. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:36, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::I like the color change :) It looked too much like the testing template before. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:29, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::Very good! I come back and the site's still running! You done well. :D -- Armond Warblade 03:48, 1 November 2007 (CET) Pneumatiphobia Saw it on your user page and I'm wondering.. would it fit in the character name thing? 'Cause it'd be fun running around with a Rit named "I Pneumatiphobia" or something. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:53, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Character names can be up to 19 characters long (including spaces), so yes. Though that definition doesn't seem right to me, might want to look it up yourself. It's Victoryisyours's template thingy. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:55, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, true. It does seem weird considering the usual uses of "pneuma" as a prefix. Anyway, it won't work with my naming conventions, so it doesn't matter anyway. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 03:13, 1 November 2007 (CET) :: Pneumatiphobia is defined as "An abnormal, persistent fear of spirits." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:51, 1 November 2007 (CET) admin You're a beast — Skakid9090 04:01, 1 November 2007 (CET) :I don't disagree ;) -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:40, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::A manbeast. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:57, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::A manbearpig! cedave ( _buildpage) 02:00, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::A hyperintelligent pandimensional being! And the answer is 42. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:01, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::42 is the answer to the universe, life, and everything.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:02, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::A panda! cedave ( _buildpage) 02:04, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Panda! And victoryisyours, you got the order wrong. It's the answer to life, the universe, and everything. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:05, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Panda @_@ *grabs and sells for lots of ectos* :P 71.31.151.96 10:38, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Panda skin mod = Yay! Except it don't work no more cuzza the updates.. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 16:59, 3 November 2007 (CET) Soon... Soon it will be two weeks since my big (300+ builds) abandoned -> trash spree. So don't be surprised when RC gets flooded with deletion spammage :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 20:13, 3 November 2007 (CET) :*Starts to hide behind computer chair*--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) :I wonder if Wizardboy can delete enough pages to crash the server. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:27, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Is that possible?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:28, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::wiki is gonna die! aaaaaah! deletion is everywhere! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 20:31, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::Theoretically, if I deleted them fast enough the server might have issues. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 20:48, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::Get your tabs and index finger ready Wizardboy. And if you get CTS just write "To the Pain!" on your finger. -- Wyvern 20:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::If I get carpal tunnel, I'll just start using my toes ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 20:55, 3 November 2007 (CET) IT HAS BEGUN God help us. -- Wyvern 03:54, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Only 53 today. The big flood is tomorrow night :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:55, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::So this is the calm before the storm? Still sticking to god help us. -- Wyvern 03:56, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::I'm done for now. 53 builds (meaning 104 pages, since there were two without talk pages) deleted in a little over ten minutes. I win :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:05, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::I'll take this opportunity to build a bomb shelter and stock up on canned peaches and dry milk, thanks. Wyvern 04:10, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::::Lol, why canned peaches and dry milk. Ew.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:57, 6 November 2007 (CET) IT'S A SECRET Did you know you're my closet admin hero? --Wyvern 00:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) :ZOMGz I iz t3h hero!!!11!!!1!1! -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:51, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::not just iz, An hero --Wyvern 00:56, 6 November 2007 (CET) Reasons you are not an Hero: You have not lost your iPod. You have not totaled your moms truck. You have friends that can spell. You did not kill yourself. You are over the age of 13. You are still alive. Your eulogy is not posted on Myspace. You are Owen Wilson. That's a fucking evoker you fucking weeaboo faggot. :::I bolded and italicized the valid ones. Sorry ;) -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:03, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::What is the myspaces? I have none. shame really, fixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixitfixit. fix it. --Wyvern 01:13, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::You have not totaled your moms truck. :::You guys had to ban Grammarine, didn't you. ): --71.229.204.25 01:14, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol. And actually, I don't have a myspace. But I bet all of the words in my eulogy are there somewhere. Not necessarily in the same place :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:16, 6 November 2007 (CET) Gold Star For clearing out Grace expired! Congrulations! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:56, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Sweet ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 21:58, 3 November 2007 (CET) Wow! You completely flooded recent changes. That's sick nasty-in a good way. Nice work. Shogunshen 01:37, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Heh. I opened the first 20 and their talks, filled in the reason for delete, then went and hit the delete buttons as fast as I could :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::His children will delete pages just by thinking. --Wyvern 01:40, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::As soon as that motivational poster creation site comes back online, I'm making you one. :D --71.229.204.25 01:40, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::I vote for either I N S O M N I A or S T E R I O D S, I'll probably think of more later though. --Wyvern 01:43, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::How 'bout just Numchuck Skillz? Shogunshen 01:47, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::He only uses Numchucks on about 7% of all builds he deletes. 85% he kills with his own hands. --Wyvern 01:52, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Are you kidding? I don't even have to use my hands! I just use Gaze of Fury :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:06, 6 November 2007 (CET) There you go. :D --71.229.204.25 02:27, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Epic win. -- Armond Warblade 02:31, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::I thought I heard the RC scream just a little bit ago. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:01, 6 November 2007 (CET) Unfair, biased voting. Hey there, I really wanted to talk to an admin with regards to a user called Victoryisyours He has unfairly rated my build all 1s to purposly pull the otherwise great build down a category because he personally doesn't believe its worthy of great, but rather a good build; this contradicts his original voting which would make it trash. I have commented on his talkpage and the things he says is ludicrous. This is a quote "I don't care if my "senseless" vote is bringing down the builds rating, I dont think it deserves to be in the great category, I'm evening it out so it is in the category:Good" Here is build link - http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:W/Rt_Solo_Destroyer_Core Thanks for your time. Elpedro 09:16, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Place all requests for vote removals or reconsiderations on the PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:48, 6 November 2007 (CET) RAMPAGE WARNING WARNING! ALL 125 OF THE BUILDS IN ARE ABOUT TO BE DELETED. COMPLETE ALL RC TROLLING AND STAND BY TO WATCH HELPLESSLY AS ANY AND ALL EDITS MADE DURING THIS TIME ARE LOST FOREVER IN THE DEEP, DARK, DEPTHS OF RC. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:50, 7 November 2007 (CET) :You're getting slow, Wizardboy. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:07, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::CTS is attempting to counter him. Remember my advice when it comes to it buddy. --Wyvern 04:08, 7 November 2007 (CET) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TAKE COVER!!!! Lord Belar 04:06, 7 November 2007 (CET) My RC default is 500. Hurry, randomly delete 375 more builds from the Testing pile! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:09, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Quick, dreate some spam pages for him to delete! Lord Belar 04:11, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::The only reason I was slow was because you guys kept spamming stuff on my talk, and the 'You have new messages' box makes the delete button lower >.> And 125 builds = 125 builds + however many of them have talks, and most of them have talks, so it was more like 250 pages :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:54, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::My watchlist just went from 573 pages watched to 322 pages watched. I removed 251 deleted builds from it. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 05:01, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::And just for the record, I wasn't really any slower. A little less than 250 pages deleted in 25 minutes = about 10 per minute = 1 per 6 seconds, which is the same as before :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 05:04, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::cts, here we come! :P Lord Belar 23:14, 7 November 2007 (CET) R.I.P. So long, recent changes. We will miss you. ;( Lord Belar 04:07, 7 November 2007 (CET) :what, he's leaving too? wtf. and thanks for the sig thing, wiz, but try to attack your comment to the end of my page next time. 15:20, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::He's not leaving, just RC. It can't take the stress of his continued pwnage of it. :P 71.31.148.65 21:25, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::R.I.P. as in Rest In Peace, Recent Changes. I'm not leaving. I just killed recent changes :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 23:39, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::MURDERER!!!!1!!11! Lord Belar 23:40, 7 November 2007 (CET) Nuker's Promise You moved my nuker's promisde build but now I can no longer find it. It appears to have been deleted and the records that I created it have disappeared from my contributions as well. Dancing Gnome 03:51, 8 November 2007 (CET) :It was deleted as per PvX:WELL. If you want me to, I can restore it and move it to your userspace. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:54, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::I don't understand why it was deleted... I have been going to alliance battles since factions release and I often run an ele to cap shrines. That build was one of the best ones I have ever used to cap shrines... it can nuke the npcs at one shrine alone and because of Assassin's Promise I can move on to the next shrine with a fresh set of nukes to cap that. Basically it can nuke shrines non stop and kill npcs in alliance battles without stopping... a build which can do that quickly, easily, alone and without a cooldown can't logically be inferior to something else? What was the reason it was deleted? I'm not familair with the wiki but I was given no reason or explanation to why this build was deleted. Dancing Gnome 04:10, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::The reason given on the deletion tag was 'Dupe of existing build'. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:13, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::Sorry to bother you again, could you please restore it on my namespace? I am not done with it and I think it could be a variant of the duplicate build if it is what I suspect it to be. Dancing Gnome 04:25, 8 November 2007 (CET) http://z3.invisionfree.com/Soulfist/index.php?showtopic=7, http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheets/view.php?id=31132 =\=. WHY HUMAN. Sun elf was specifically made for wizards :P -- Armond Warblade 04:26, 9 November 2007 (CET) :And btw, with those stats you'd have 25 hp. -- Armond Warblade 04:28, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Ah, good. You didn't forget your rope. :D --71.229.204.25 04:29, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, but he's got rope. --71.229.204.25 04:31, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Armond says "4 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 = 15!" Wizardboy says "CHEK UR MATH NOOB!" :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:24, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::Really, its obviously 16. People gotta know how to subtract nowadays... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:29, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::::Hey, can I help it if I'm used to wizards having a d5 hit die? :P -- Armond Warblade 01:46, 11 November 2007 (CET) Build:P/W Frenzy Spear and Build:R/any Incendiary Arrows It's definitely been a while since they were deleted, like around the second week of October this year, but could you restore them on my userpage? I don't know how this'd work. Would I need to create the links on my page first? Thanks. Shen( ) 22:39, 11 November 2007 (CET) :Done. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:54, 11 November 2007 (CET) Build:N/Mo InvulneriNecro In the votes of the above build, Master of Water has given a completely unreasonable vote (IMHO). Could you please do something about it as he has not yet responded to me? Thanks. --Whyareall 03:31, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Admin noticeboard plx. --71.229.204.25 03:33, 12 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:02, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Umm... PvX t-shirts? :/ I think moving to wikia might be the best option. Either that or learn to turn lead into gold. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:44, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::Lead into gold sounds best. :P Lord Belar 02:15, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::Bird of Hermes is where? --71.229.204.25 02:19, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::Bird with herpes what? Lord Belar 02:20, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::::Dude, we're not living in the fifties, your slang doesn't jive anymore. --71.229.204.25 02:21, 13 November 2007 (CET) 1600x1200 Monitor Thanks for optimizing your profile! Makes it nice to read on my monitor too! :-P - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 00:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) Unarchiving I don't know how unarchiving is handled, but I think that http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:R/Mo_Magebane_Shot_Ranger should be un-archived, because of the recent buff to magebane shot.Jelmewnema 15:47, 14 November 2007 (CET) Delete Freak - So...keepin busy? Gcardinal should be thanking you for keeping the database nicely cleaned out, lol. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 07:09, 17 November 2007 (CET) O boy he's on another rampage. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:54, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Only 17 builds this time. Haven't been on for a while, so a good number have built up ;) -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 23:55, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Take cover! 68.19.254.13 23:57, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::Delete spammer. :p Unreal Havoc 23:58, 19 November 2007 (CET) FE Is it as insanely hard to get a half decent weapon level as it was last game? Also, level 40 Laguz + level 60 Beorc = win. As is being able to attack untransformed. How are the lords? Anyone as overpowered as Hector/FE9 Ike was? -- Armond Warblade 12:42, 17 November 2007 (CET) :FE is boring :p Advance Wars is better :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:33, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::Trust me, advance wars doesn't come close to this one. Weapon levels aren't hard to get (the shop sells bargain rare items and I see arms scrolls, which are insta-+1-weapon level, a lot). And most characters max them out at higher than S rank. My Zihark has an SS rank in swords :P As for the lords, so far Micaiah isn't really that cheap. Having a magic user lord is kinda nice, though. One of my friends has the game, too, and he says you do get Ike later :P And the wolf queen is pretty cheap :P Can stay in wolf form indefinitely with no downside, has 34 strength and 66 hp, is at level 33, has a hit chance of 242%, has a weapon with a might of 20, and has a skill that triples her strength rating for one attack. Assuming anything survives that (which is not happening ever), they then get their skill rating cut in half for a turn. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:40, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::Magic user lord is awesome! I've wanted one for forever. And I would give that wolf queen Gamble when you can. :::I'm glad they brought back the old trinity, 9's trinity was kinda stupid. Aside from the fact that his speed was absolute shit, there was no reason not to use Rhys (though that was one hell of a reason...). Was Nosferatu moved back to dark? What weapons are there for S and SS levels? How do SS levels work? (I had the theory back when I finished 7 that, looking at Athos, once you passed level 40 you would be able to get more than one weapon level to S. That true?) Finally (done for now, I swear :P) did they bring back the bonuses you get from having an S level? In 7 you got +15% hit and +1 damage (which, admittedly, kinda killed the need to watch out for triangles and trinities). -- Armond Warblade 21:19, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::Care to enlighten me on what FE is? 74.241.181.75 23:40, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::Fire Emblem. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:56, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::I used to love that game for the SP. I gave up after I couldn't beat the like last last guy in one of the games. The worst part was that after one of your guys die they are gone forever =(.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:41, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Yeah thats sucky of FE :/ whyyyyyyyyy! whyyyyyy! WHYYYYYY! *cries* ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:48, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::::On easy and normal modes, this one has Battle Save. Meaning, you can save in the middle of a battle and reload that as many times as you want. Hard mode just has the normal suspend option, though. Which will be brutal. And victoryisyours, If you had a problem beating the demon king, then you suck at fire emblem :P If it was the dragon, not so much. But I killed the demon king in two hits. Ross as berserker with 30 strength + the axe you get (Garm or something like that) does 30 damage and he hit twice. Demon king has 120 health. Ross's second attack was a critical :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 05:14, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Erm, why was Ross only doing 30 damage per attack? -- Armond Warblade 08:22, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Strength maxes out at 30. Super-effectiveness doubles Garm's might to 40, so a total of 70 attack power, but the demon king has 40 defense. So 30 per hit. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 19:53, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::ROSS CAN HIT ANYTHING FOR DOUBLE 76S. DO NOT LIE. -- Armond Warblade 05:20, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::OBJECTION! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:16, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Jaffar objects to your objection. (Wait, you can't hear me, you're dead.) -- Armond Warblade 01:04, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Jaffar.....assassin guy? Im gonna go see if i can find fire emblem somewhere deep in the back of my closet and play it again =).-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:06, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Jaffar is assassin guy. Though, seriously, his AI in that mission needs work. It's really not cool when he gets himself killed on the third turn (on ELIWOOD'S story on NORMAL) by charging the boss and getting mobbed by guys with lances and swordreavers >.> -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:01, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::I LOST FIRE EMBLEM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS!!!!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:04, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::GET IT FOR THE WII! YOUR LIFE WILL HAVE MEANING AGAIN! -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:05, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::I DONT HAVE THE WII AND I HAD FIRE EMBLEM FOR THE GAMEBOY SP!!!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:07, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::::THEN GET A WII AND THEN GET FIRE EMBLEM FOR IT :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:07, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::::(EC)GET A WII! BETTER, GET ME A WII!!!! 68.19.254.13 03:08, 20 November 2007 (CET) (Reset indent)How much does a wii cost?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:25, 20 November 2007 (CET) :About $250. Might have gone down a little. Games are ~$50 new. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:29, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::Jaffar never had problems for me. He just kinda sat in that one general area and killed shit for a while, and I ran around killing stuff getting to him and Nino (who was <3 because she maxed everything except defense on her own, and then she was only four points off def so I just used a pair of dragonshields) and gave him a few more swords when I got to him. -- Armond Warblade 17:41, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::When you play through that game as many times as I did, you notice a lot of strange things happening ;) Like the one time an enemy wyvern knight spawned on top of another guy. It looked like he had wings XD -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:11, 21 November 2007 (CET) How? This is in : User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ User:Godliest User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ User:Godliest/Sandbox2 User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ User talk:Godliest User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ PvXwiki:Build Naming Policy User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ Build:Rt/R Energetic Trapper User talk:Silicon Based (Edit) →‎ Build talk:Rit/R Energetic Trapper →‎ Build talk:Rt/R Energetic Trapper How? How does that page redirect to SIX DIFFERENT PAGES? -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:28, 20 November 2007 (CET) Go to that page and see what happens. 68.19.254.13 03:32, 20 November 2007 (CET) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:Rit/R_Energetic_Trapper&redirect=no It has one redirect. It never had the other five. I want to know where they're coming from. Deleting it would probably just solve the problem, but then the mystery would remain forever :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:34, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, I noticed that. It's kinda weird. Ghost redirects. Completely irrelevant, but did you notice ViY's comment on the actual build page? 68.19.254.13 03:36, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::I think it's got something to do with the syntax. I don't know the idea behind wiki coding, but it looks like, because Godliest made a comment on the redirect page that was sub-redirect both in line and indentation, it simply established sub-redirects to all following links. In other words, hax. Perhaps that explanation works..? Kinda reminds me of the good ol' Magic/More Magic Switch Dilemma. cedave ( _buildpage) 06:29, 20 November 2007 (CET) First Banning grats lol --71.229.204.25 03:50, 20 November 2007 (CET) : :P Though I guess it's a good thing that I haven't had the chance to ban anyone until now :) -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:51, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::who did u banned? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:28, 21 November 2007 (CET) :::It was an anon -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:21, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::::The common procedure is that after you ban someone you'll be getting a death threat phone call a week later. Hint: The secret password is bananatango. --Wyvern 01:23, 23 November 2007 (CET) Hey Archive RC kthnx. - Krowman 05:11, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Archive this page also. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:15, 23 November 2007 (CET)